Submissa
by Lady Murder
Summary: Porque você sempre esteve em minhas mãos. E sempre vai estar. Karin/Sakura
1. Quem precisa de um Sasuke?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas Bleach sim, ok?

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Lady Murder. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas. **

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1 - Quem precisa de um Sasuke?**

**-x-**

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" ela chamou, enquanto corria para alcançá-lo. Ele parou e esperou que ela retomasse o fôlego._

"_O que foi?" palavras rudes. Mas a ruiva a sua frente não ligou, somente sorriu e ajeitou os óculos._

"_Aonde vai?" perguntou, ainda sorrindo._

"_Não é da sua conta, é?" revirou os olhos negros e voltou a andar._

_Karin abaixou a cabeça. Era sempre assim._

-x-

Karin espreguiçou-se e meneou levemente a cabeça. Que diabos de sonho havia sido aquele? Sonhando com passado? O que ela era? Uma velha? Riu e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o outro lado, vazio. "Heh, ela já deve ter ido pra faculdade." Sorriu levemente. "E daqui a pouco teria que fazer o mesmo." Suspirou. Porque ela não podia simplesmente ficar dormindo em casa?

Levantou-se, muito contrariada, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, para um bom banho matinal.

Normalmente, Karin usaria a banheira, mas como estava com pressa, ela simplesmente abriu o chuveiro e deixou aquela água morna correr pelo seu corpo.

-x-

"_Por que ainda está aqui?" ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido._

"_É que... eu... eu não posso aceitar isso, Sasuke-kun!" ela não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas caíssem._

"_Problema seu. Só quero que saia da minha casa." Ele bufou._

"_Mas... mas..."_

"_Você é burra? Não sabe o que é um fora? Eu não te quero. Não gosto de você. Agora, vá embora, antes que meus pais cheguem. Não quero que eles vejam um lixo como você aqui." E, usando um pouco de força, empurrou a garota molhada por lágrimas para fora da casa, fechando a porta em seguida._

_E Karin saiu andando. Chorando._

-x-

"Eca, o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?" a ruiva perguntou para si, enquanto enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha. "Lembrar logo do Sasuke? Só posso estar muito mal." Revirou os olhos, meio divertida. "Bem, só tenho que esperar ela chegar. Esqueço dele rapidinho." E riu.

Abriu seu guarda-roupa, pegando a primeira roupa básica que encontrara. Pegou sua bolsa, enfiou uma sandália nos pés, e saiu de seu apartamento, somente com uma maçã na boca.

-x-

"_Karin?" a voz grave despertou a garota de seus pensamentos._

"_Sa... Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui?" ela perguntou, surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente contente._

"_Quer dormir lá em casa hoje?" ele perguntou, sério, mas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios._

"_Mas... tão de repente?" ela hesitou._

"_Quer ou não?" impaciente._

_E Karin acenou levemente com a cabeça, antes de sair da casa._

-x-

"Humph." Karin bufou, enquanto dirigia pela cidade. Aquilo já estava enchendo-lhe o saco. Ela _realmente_ precisava ficar lembrando de coisas tão desagradáveis?

Bufou novamente. O pior é que ela ficaria sozinha em casa naquela tarde. Ótima oportunidade para lembrar ainda mais de coisas ruins. Karin meneou a cabeça, porque tinha que esperar tanto para que ela chegasse?

De repente, uma música atrapalhou seus pensamentos. Seu celular tocava. Estacionou rapidamente em uma loja qualquer. Odiava falar no celular enquanto dirigia.

"Alô?" falou, esquecendo-se de olhar para o identificador de chamadas.

"_Alô nada! Quero um, no mínimo, 'olá, querida, como está?'."_ Karin riu ao reconhecer a voz de Tenten do outro lado da linha. _"Ora, depois desse tempo sem nos vermos, você só me vem com esse alô? Que espécie de amiga você é?"_

"Acho que você está andando demais com a Ino, Tenten. Está igualmente tagarela e irritante." Riu mais ao ouvir o palavrão proferido pela amiga.

"_Isso é o que dá resolver dividir apartamento com ela..." _Tenten resmungou novamente.

"Mas a Hinata também mora com vocês. Podia, pelo menos, pegar os hábitos dela."

"_Blá, blá, blá. Isso não é o mais importante."_

"Então diga de uma vez o que é."

"_Ok, ok. É que eu, a Ino e a Hinata estamos aqui em nosso trivial restaurante, bebendo um pouco após uma cansativa manhã de faculdade. Bem, só eu e a Ino estamos bebendo, mas que seja."_

"Ah, isso explica o porquê de você estar tão agitada. Bebeu cerveja, não foi? Eu já falei, o melhor para você é vinho. Com cerveja, você fica dez vezes mais irritante do que já é..." revirou os olhos, mas sem tirar o sorriso divertido dos lábios.

"_Haha. Vamos deixar as brincadeiras de lado, ok? Vem logo pra cá."_

"Ok, ok. Mas eu nunca disse que estava brincando. Bem, tcha-au!" e desligou, sabendo o quanto Tenten deveria estar irritada após esse ato.

Ligou o carro e começou a ir para o restaurante tão conhecido.

-x-

"_Meninas, adivinhem!" a ruiva disse, chegando na lanchonete da escola. As quatro ali presentes a encararam._

"_O que foi?" uma loira de olhos turquesa perguntou, olhos brilhando de expectativa._

"_Eu e o Sasuke-kun estamos namorando!" ela se segurou para não gritar e abriu um enorme sorriso._

"_Sério, Karin-chan?" uma morena de olhos perolados perguntou, sorrindo levemente._

"_Aham! Ele me chamou ontem para a casa dele e... nós tivemos uma noite maravilhosa!" ela exclamou, sorrindo ainda mais._

"_E você estão namorando mesmo?" uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes perguntou, desconfiada._

"_Claro! Porque a pergunta?"_

"_Hum, se você está namorando com o Sasuke... O que ele está fazendo enfiando a língua na boca da mocréia da Hana?" outra morena de olhos cor de chocolate disse, apontando para frente._

_Karin se virou e, assim que viu que o que Tenten dizia era verdade, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto._

-x-

Uma buzina ecoou na frente de um enorme restaurante. "Foi mal!" Karin exclamou, estacionando o carro. Havia se perdido em pensamento e não vira que o sinal havia fechado. Por pouco, não bateu em outro carro.

Karin entrou no restaurante e logo avistou Ino, Hinata e Tenten. Sentou-se na primeira cadeira vazia da mesa delas e bufou. Aquele dia estava realmente sendo irritante.

"Eita, ela está atacada hoje." Brincou Ino, dando um leve sorriso.

"Haha, Ino, haha." Bufou Karin, revirando os olhos.

"O que houve, Karin-chan?" perguntou Hinata, atraindo a atenção da ruiva para si. Karin a encarou por uns instantes, seus pensamentos se confundindo em sua cabeça.

"Nada, Hinata, nada." Suspirou. "Bem, o que pediram para o almoço?" perguntou, pegando o copo de cerveja da mão da Tenten.

"Hey, garota, quem permitiu?" Tenten cruzou os braços, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Hum... Eu!" e pôs-se a rir, no que Tenten devolveu com um gesto obsceno. "Ora, vamos, Tenten, não na frente da Hinata!" e voltou a rir.

"Hoje você está bem saidinha, hein Karin?" Ino perguntou, rindo, impedindo que Tenten soltasse o palavrão que estava na ponta de sua língua.

"Só estou feliz." A ruiva sorriu.

"Algum motivo especial para isso?" Hinata perguntou, com um sorriso levemente malicioso, não típico nos lábios vermelhos da garota.

"Oh, Deus, Hinata! O que fizeram com você? Vamos, diga-me, a Ino e a Tenten fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você, não é?" A ruiva segurou a Hyuuga pelos braços, que corou levemente.

"Er... Karin, você tem noção de o quanto está sendo... ridícula, não é?" Tenten perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

"Eu não tenho culpa de vocês estarem acabando com a pureza da pobre Hinata!" Karin deu de ombros.

"Ei, ei, você é que é a mais per-"

"Hum, gente." Hinata interrompeu Tenten e, ao mesmo tempo, olhou séria para Ino que não parava de rir. "Não briguem, certo?"

"Ah, Hinata, estava tão divertido ver essas duas loucas brigando!" Ino gemeu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ino-chan..."

"Ta, ta..." a loira deu ombros. "Enfim, acho que o almoço daqui a pouco chega."

"Ótimo! Eu estava morrendo de fome." Comemorou Karin.

"Ah, esperem, e a Sakura?" Tenten exclamou, enquanto ajeitava um de seus coques.

"É mesmo, Sakura-chan também viria almoçar conosco..." A Hyuuga comentou, pensativa.

"Onde ela está, Karin?" Ino perguntou, mirando a ruiva com certa curiosidade.

"Ah, ela está...".

"Bem aqui!" Sakura exclamou, chegando à mesa. As outras quatro a miraram surpresas. "Boa... tarde, meninas." Ela complementou, olhando as horas no relógio de pulso.

Karin encarou Sakura e sorriu levemente, no que a outra somente deu um leve sorriso de canto.

"Não me disse que viria almoçar aqui hoje, Sakura." Karin falou, ainda encarando a Haruno.

"As meninas disseram que se encarregariam disso por mim." Sakura sorriu. "E você estava dormindo tão bem, não quis acordá-la."

"Ora, obrigada pela preocupação." Karin sorriu de volta.

"Ei, vocês duas, querem parar de enrolação?" Tenten interrompeu. "Nós sabemos muito bem que uma está doida para enfiar a língua na boca da outra, então, por favor, façam isso logo que temos que almoçar."

Sakura e Karin só riram antes de aproximarem lentamente seus lábios, para um longo e macio beijo.

-x-

"_Karin?" Sakura chamou, com a cabeça abaixada._

"_O-o que foi, Sakura?" a voz estava embargada._

"_Eu... eu estou namorando o Sasuke-kun." Ela murmurou, encarando o chão._

"_É, eu... eu fiquei sabendo." Tentou sorrir, mas somente mais lágrimas vieram._

"_Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou, sentindo que estava quase vomitando._

_E Karin não respondeu._

-x-

Karin sentou-se e balançou a cabeça. Porque a_s merdas _daquelas lembranças não paravam? E tudo por que ela fora uma idiota de um dia chorar pelo Sasuke.

Olhou para o outro lado de sua cama, onde Sakura dormia calmamente.

Sorriu. Ela tinha Sakura. Quem precisava de um Sasuke com isso?

**-x-**

**N/A: **Weee! Aqui está o capítulo 1 da minha primeira long yuri! –asteriscos-

E não vou poder postar nenhuma oneshot até que essa fic esteja terminada i.i.

KarinxSakura... bem, é divertido escrever xD. Já tenho toda essa fic planejada, então é provável que os caps venham logo xD.

Tenten provavelmente OOC, gomen. Mas acho que meu ódio por ela atrapalha que eu escreva com ela... enfim, XD.

Nada mais a declarar 8D

**Reviews?**


	2. Na palma da minha mão

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. E do jeito que o mangá está na maior enrolação, não estou nem aí.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Srta. Abracadabra. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas.**

**-x-**

**Cap. 2 – Na palma da minha mão**

**-x-**

Engatinhou lentamente na cama, sem tirar uma única vez o sorriso malicioso do rosto. Engatinhou até ficar entre as pernas da outra, até sua boca alcançar a dela. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Sakura. "Vamos, Karin, já não está na hora de tirar isso de mim?" a Haruno perguntou, lamuriosa, referindo-se às mãos atadas na cama e à bandana nos olhos. Sakura pensara que seria mais uma noite quente como as outras quando Karin a chamara para o quarto. Porém, este estava anormalmente escuro e a ruiva a segurara do nada. Quando a luz foi acesa, Sakura já estava presa na cama. "Eu não sabia que você tinha esses fetiches.".

"Vamos, Sakura, não seja estraga-prazeres. Entre no clima comigo, certo?" Karin disse, para logo depois beijar Sakura. A língua da ruiva saiu da boca da Haruno para percorrer o pescoço da mesma, descendo até o colo levemente exposto. Karin afastou-se, encarando aquela blusa listrada de mangas curtas que cobria boa parte do colo não muito avantajado de Sakura. Desceu o olhar para a calça jeans desbotada pela velhice, geralmente usada em casa em dias frios. "Você usa roupas demais." Concluiu. Aproximou-se novamente de Sakura, ficando ajoelhada. Com uma mão, afagava a bochecha da Haruno, com a outra acariciava a barriga da mesma. Beijou-a levemente nos lábios, antes de começar a tirar a blusa tão incômoda, revelando o belo sutiã preto de renda. Sorriu. O que havia debaixo das roupas era simplesmente melhor.

"O que deu em você hoje?" Sakura perguntou, fracamente, tentando manter a voz firme enquanto Karin lambia e mordia seu colo exposto. Era sempre assim. Era só Karin encostar qualquer parte dela, em qualquer canto de Sakura, que a mesma já se arrepiava. Um encostar de lábios e Sakura já era toda de Karin. Sakura não sabia que diabos de poder era esse que a outra tinha sobre si, só sabia que não conseguia contrariá-lo.

"Fome pelo diferente. Eu só não estava a fim de cair na rotina." Karin deu de ombros levemente, antes de terminar de tirar o sutiã de Sakura. Observou levemente os seios dela. Eram pequenos, mas tinham sua beleza. Não pensou duas vezes antes de cobrir um deles com sua boca. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando um gemido.

"Vamos, Karin, me solte." Pediu, ainda tentando segurar seus gemidos—sem muito sucesso, é claro.

"Por quê? Essa é a diversão." A ruiva riu, voltando ao seu "trabalho".

"Porque isso incomoda. Não gosto de ficar presa e, dessa forma, também não posso fazer na-" foi interrompida por um beijo. Sakura correspondeu no começo, mas começou a fechar a boca, a parar de beijar Karin. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela naquele dia, só... não estava com vontade.

"Humpft. Eu não sabia que isso ia incomodar tanto você." Karin bufou, começando a tirar as amarras e a bandana de Sakura. Logo que ficou livre, Sakura pegou o sutiã e colocou-o, pegou a blusa na cama e se levantou. "Ei, também não é para tanto. Vamos, Sakura, não fique com raiva. É que eu não podia simplesmente perguntar se você queria. Estragaria a surpresa." Karin falou, ainda na cama. Sakura suspirou levemente e começou a sair do quarto. "Aonde vai?" a ruiva perguntou, mas a Haruno não respondeu. Karin levantou-se da cama e foi até Sakura, abraçando-a por trás. "Vamos, volta para a cama, vai."

"Hoje não, Karin. Hoje não." A Haruno murmurou, antes de se desvencilhar de Karin e sair do quarto. Vestiu a blusa rapidamente, calçou uma sandália qualquer e saiu do apartamento.

-x-

Sakura fechou os olhos verdes, enquanto caminhava. Respirou fundo e massageou a têmpora. O que acontecera com ela? Ela nunca havia resistido antes. Nunca havia tido motivo para isso e ela nunca _quis _isso. Entrou na primeira lanchonete que viu e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à janela. Franziu o cenho. Ela não se reconhecia naquele momento. O que a fizera parar? O que a fizera não querer? Foi então que ergueu suas sobrancelhas. Lembrou-se do que acontecera naquela tarde. Poderia ser aquilo?

-x-

_Sakura chegou ao andar do seu apartamento e suspirou. Finalmente iria para casa depois de um dia de trabalho. Pena que Karin não estaria, já que ficaria no trabalho até mais tarde. Dirigiu-se ao seu apartamento, mas parou no meio do corredor ao ver um rapaz de cabelos negros em frente a sua porta. Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu levemente de canto. Sakura levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sasuke?" e se aproximou._

"_Olá, Sakura."_

"_Não acho que 'olá' seria a coisa mais certa a se dizer depois de... cinco anos. Mas... por que está aqui? Aliás, como conseguiu entrar?" Sakura perguntou, franzindo o cenho. O que diabos Sasuke estava fazendo ali? Eles não se viam desde que Sakura fora morar com Karin, alguns meses depois de Sasuke ter terminado com ela._

"_Eu disse ao porteiro que queria lhe fazer uma surpresa." Ele deu de ombros._

"_E pode ter certeza que conseguiu. Mas, espera, como sabe onde é aqui?" _

"_Antes de começar o interrogatório, poderíamos entrar? Não sou muito de ficar conversando no corredor, se é que me entende."_

"_Ah, certo." Ela disse, pegando a chave para abrir a porta. Entraram em silêncio. Sasuke sentou-se no sofá e Sakura foi colocar as coisas que estavam em sua mão no quarto. Voltou e tirou o casaco, jogando-o em um canto qualquer. Encarou Sasuke. "Olha, Sasuke, eu diria que é um prazer vê-lo aqui se isso não fosse mentira. Então, diga-me logo o que quer e vamos acabar com isso."_

"_Para que tanta agressão, Sakura? Venha, sente, vamos conversar." Ele disse calmamente, apontando para o sofá. Sakura poderia socar o sorriso irônico que permanecia no rosto do Uchiha, mas contentou-se em sentar-se. "Bem, como pode ver, estou de volta à cidade."_

"_Ah sim, depois de me abandonar há cinco anos você finalmente voltou, não é? Bem, se está esperando uma festa de boas-vindas, não vai tê-la."_

"_Os outros já se encarregaram disso. Provavelmente a avisariam hoje, mas eu mesmo quis fazer isso."_

"_Então veio aqui para me convidar para uma festa de boas-vindas para _você_? Se está se fazendo de idiota é melhor avisar logo."_

"_E como está Karin?"_

_Sakura franziu o cenho. "Por que quer saber?"_

"_Ah, bem, já que você moram juntas... bem juntas, por sinal. Quando começaram? Bem, eu soube que uns dois meses depois de eu partir..."_

"_Quem...?"_

"_Naruto não é uma pessoa que fica calada por muito tempo."_

"_Bem, então se já sabe... pode ir embora." Ela se levantou, apontando para a porta._

"_Sakura, Sakura..." ele murmurou, se levantando e aproximando-se da Haruno. "Eu sei que queria se esquecer de mim, mas não acho que precisava ser tão... radical. Mas agora estou de volta e você pode parar com essa palhaçada."_

"_Do que, diabos, está falando, Sasuke? Acha que estou com ela por... sua causa? É, vejo que o tempo só fez você aumentar seu ego." Ela fez menção de se afastar, mas o moreno a segurou. "Sasuke, se veio aqui só para tentar massagear seu ego, pode ir embora. Se não, diga logo o que quer."_

"_Vou ser bem direto. Case-se comigo." Ele disse, e de repente um silêncio mórbido se fez. Sakura o encarava de olhos arregalados e Sasuke esperava por uma reação dela calmamente._

"_Do que... está... falando?"_

"_Quero refazer a família Uchiha, agora que finalmente restaurei seu nome. E, bem, para isso preciso de uma mulher ao meu lado. Além disso, vim para cá porque fechei um grande negócio de uma empresa. Preciso, novamente, de uma mulher ao meu lado, apoiando-me." Sakura se desvencilhou do braço de Sasuke._

"_E onde eu entro? Quer uma mulher com uma boa aparência? Por que não foi atrás de Ino ou... de Karin?" ela franziu o cenho. Cada vez mais, entendia menos._

"_Não preciso só de beleza. Preciso de inteligência. E aquelas duas... não tem nada na cabeça. Mas, com o tempo que passei com você, percebi que tem os dois. Por isso estou aqui." Ele voltou a se aproximar dela._

"_E acha que irei me arrastar aos seus pés só porque pediu? Achei que tinha dito que eu tinha inteligência."_

"_Terá riqueza."_

"_O que eu tenho está bom, obrigada."_

_Sasuke bufou. Andou até Sakura e segurou seus braços. Imprensou-a na parede. "Não prometerei nada quanto a amor. Mas... isso não quer dizer que eu não possa tentar. Se estou aqui, quase me humilhando, é porque realmente escolhi você, Sakura. Se estou aqui é porque não poderia ser nenhuma outra."_

"_Não diga coisas que você sabe que são mentiras..."_

"_Se quer uma prova..." segurou, com certa força, o rosto dela e a beijou ferozmente. Logo, Sasuke não precisou segurar os braços da Haruno, pois a mesma os usava pala enlaçar seu pescoço. Quando o beijo terminou, Sasuke a encarou, um pouco ofegante, com um sorriso malicioso. "O que me diz?" Sakura franziu o cenho. Desvencilhou-se de Sasuke e se dirigiu ao seu quarto, batendo a porta ao passar. Sasuke riu. "Te vejo amanhã, na casa do Naruto, ás 19h, para minha festa." E saiu._

-x-

Sakura bufou. Então, _realmente_, Sasuke ainda mexia com ela. E muito, por sinal. Sem medir forças, deixou sua cabeça bater na mesa em que estava. Ficaria uma marca vermelha depois, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Só queria que tudo... voltasse ao normal.

"Sakura." A Haruno levantou-se, em um susto, e viu Karin parada a sua frente. Abriu a boca para falar, mas a ruiva a interrompeu. "Eu sabia que estaria aqui. Sempre vem aqui." O que não era mentira. "Ino me ligou, disse que Sasuke voltou. E que vão fazer uma festa de boas-vindas para ele amanhã."

"Eu... eu sei."

"Então, diga-me, o que aconteceu agora não foi por causa... _dele_, foi?" Karin perguntou, séria.

"Não, Karin, claro que não. Eu disse que só... não estava afim." Sakura não conseguia encarar Karin. Queria sumir, se esconder no primeiro buraco que encontrasse. Só não queria ter aquela conversa.

"Você quer ir amanhã?" Sakura gelou.

"Só... se você quiser."

"Bem, eu quero. E vamos ver se o que diz é verdade." Dito isso, a ruiva saiu. Sakura afundou novamente a cabeça na mesa. Tudo, absolutamente _tudo_, estava desabando.

-x-

"Achei que não voltaria." Falou, calmamente, Karin, quando Sakura entrou no quarto. A ruiva desligou a televisão e foi para a ponta da cama. Sakura aproximou-se, devagar, e depositou um beijo leve na testa de Karin. Era verdade que ainda não queria fazer nada. Mas... ela não podia ser tão injusta com Karin. E, além do mais, Karin já a beijava calmamente. Era o momento em que Sakura não conseguiria fugir.

"Você sabe que me tem na palma de sua mão." Sakura murmurou, quando Karin a deitou na cama.

"Exatamente. _Minha_ submissa." A ruiva sussurrou, enquanto passava sua boca pelo corpo da Haruno.

E, ali, nenhuma das duas quis pensar em mais nada.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Isso aí, pessoal, finalmente mais um capítulo! Ah, bem, sem muito a dizer só que... escrever essa fic está me fazendo gostar de Karin x Sakura. Não que eu odiasse antes, só... não ia muito com a cara. Agradeço a Chibi Anne por betar, te amo sobrinha! Mas, bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! MUITO obrigada pelas reviews! As responderei por PM mesmo 8D. Ok, estou morrendo de sono só passei para postar mesmo. Bem...

Beijunda e **Reviews? **


	3. Inaceitável

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao desafio que antes era "dos 72", mas agora é dos 198, feito junto com Srta. Abracadabra. Eu sei. Nós somos loucas.**

**-x-**

**Cap 3 - Inaceitável**

**-x-**

"Pronta?" Karin perguntou, terminando de calçar suas botas. Mexeu um pouco nos cabelos ruivos e pôs os óculos.

"Pronta." Sakura disse, sorrindo, terminando de pôr os brincos. "Mas você, hein, para uma festa de boas-vindas ao _Sasuke_, até que está bem fatal". Brincou, olhando-a de cima à baixo.

"Bem, orgulho ferido é uma coisa bem perigosa, se quer saber. Quero mostrar que a partida dele não me abalou nem um pouco. O que não é mentira". E olhou para Sakura, com um sorriso malicioso. "E você também não está nada mal". Disse, enlaçando a Haruno pela cintura e quando ia beijá-la, a outra se desfez do abraço.

"Vai borrar meu batom." E deu uma risadinha nervosa. "Mas vamos?" Sakura não queria pensar em nada do que iria acontecer naquela festa. Estava confusa demais e não sabia por quê. Queria simplesmente sumir, mas, naquele momento, não era possível.

"É, claro". A ruiva murmurou, brevemente. Ontem, quando Sakura voltara, achava que tinha ficado tudo bem. Mas, agora, tinha suas dúvidas. Que esperava serem tiradas nessa festa.

As duas entraram no carro e Karin começou a dirigir. Ambas com o pensamento longe.

-x-

"Bem-vindas, Sakura-chan, Karin." Naruto falou, sorrindo, quando abriu a porta. Dentro da casa, vários rostos conhecidos que não eram vistos há um tempo. Alguns eram ainda vistos com freqüência. Karin sorriu. Sua juventude estava ali, no meio de todos eles. Todos seus momentos felizes...

"Olá, Sakura, Karin". ...e tristes. Karin encarou Sasuke com o pior olhar que poderia dar. Sakura preferiu olhar para seus pés. "Que bom que vieram". Ele falou e, apesar do cumprimento ser agradável, sua expressão era firme e dura. Karin quase riu, ele não havia mudado nada.

"Então, resolveu voltar para o lugar onde tinha enterrado o passado". A ruiva começou, calmamente.

"Se prefere classificar assim". Deu de ombros. Seus olhos caminharam, num relance, por Sakura, mas voltou a encarar a ruiva. "Aproveitem a festa". E, dando meia volta, saiu. Karin suspirou, meneando com a cabeça. Sakura continuou do mesmo jeito.

"Por que ficou calada?" ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Achei que teria muita coisa a falar com ele". Sakura levantou a cabeça, nervosa.

"Ah, eu... bem, quanto menos eu falar com ele, melhor. Olha, ali estão a Tenten, a Ino e a Hinata. Por que você não vai até elas enquanto eu pego bebida pra gente? Vou aproveitar e cumprimentar o Sai também, faz tempo que não o vejo e acho que o vi passar por aqui". Balbuciou, apressadamente, sorrindo nervosa e indo para a cozinha do apartamento.

"Claro..." Karin murmurou, intrigada, indo até onde as outras estavam.

Sakura andou apressadamente pelas pessoas do salão. Seu coração batia rápido e sua respiração estava falha. Aquela havia sido uma situação péssima. Ainda estava completamente tensa. Mas não queria estar assim. Queria se bater por estar desse jeito. Sasuke não podia ainda ter esse poder todo sobre ela. Não podia. Na verdade, Karin era a única que tinha essa influência toda. Então, por que ela simplesmente não ia até Sasuke e lhe dizia 'não'? Por que aquela louca situação lhe parecia tão... tentadora? Sabia que isso era só uma empolgação. Sabia que passaria depois. Então, por que queria tanto _continuar_? Encostou sua cabeça na geladeira, quando a fechou, com uma garrafa de cerveja em cada mão. Nunca desejou tanto sumir.

"Então, você acabou vindo". Sasuke falou, entrando na cozinha.

-x-

"Ainda não entendi o motivo dessa festa toda só pelo Sasuke, Naruto." Karin falou , revirando os olhos. "Ele te tratava super mal na escola. Na verdade, vocês eram rivais!"

Naruto sorriu, dando de ombros. "É uma amizade que eu nunca vou entender. Mas, vamos Karin, pare de se preocupar com isso e aproveite a festa. Não é todo dia que reunimos todos da escola. Não sabe como me deu trabalho para encontrar alguns".

"Aposto que sou um deles, não?" Karin assustou-se, ao escutar a voz masculina bem ao seu lado e virou-se. Arregalou os olhos levemente e começou a abrir a boca para falar. "Deixe-me adivinhar o que vai dizer. 'Suigetsu?' E eu digo: sim, sou eu."

"Ele, aparentemente, viajou para os Estados Unidos e esteve lá por esse tempo todo. Voltou semana passada e acabei esbarrando com ele no shopping, então estamos considerando essa festa às boas-vindas de Suigetsu também, já que ele não quis que fizéssemos uma só para ele". Ino explicou, sorrindo abertamente.

Suigetsu deu de ombros. "Não faz o meu estilo. De qualquer forma, foi bom rever todos vocês. Então, se me dão licença, vou dar uma passeada por aqui e encontrar mais gente". Falou, dando uma piscadela para Karin e, mais discretamente, apontando para a varanda do apartamento com a cabeça enquanto encarava firmemente Ino.

Karin virou-se para a loira, que corou levemente, quando ele saiu. "Ele não era um babaca há alguns anos?" perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Pelo menos, era o que você dizia quando eu ficava com ele."

"Bem, o que posso dizer? As pessoas mudam." A Yamanaka deu de ombros, antes de sair da roda de conversa e ir para a varanda, deixando os outros com ares risonhos.

-x-

"Sasuke?!" Sakura exclamou, virando-se para encará-lo. "Você... o que..." respirou fundo. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Acho que essa ainda é a festa de boas-vindas para mim. E eu estava com sede". Deu de ombro levemente, encarando-a. Aproximou-se. "Não irei mentir, achei que não viria".

Sakura franziu o cenho. "É, eu também. Mas Karin quis, então..." mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu vim. Agora, se me der licença..." ela completou, fazendo menção de sair dali, mas Sasuke pôs-se, calmamente, na sua frente. O Uchiha encarou-a e, lentamente, caminhou até ela, que recuou. Isso continuou até que Sakura ficasse encostada na geladeira. "Sasuke, pare". O moreno simplesmente olhou-a como se nada estivesse acontecendo e calmamente tirou as cervejas de sua mão, botando no balcão ao lado.

"Se realmente não queria vir, não estaria tão bonita". Falou, enquanto colocava um braço de cada lado do corpo dela. Sakura quase o bateu por continuar com a mesma expressão calma. "Mas a pergunta é..." aproximou sua boca da orelha dela. " Isso tudo foi para mim?" sussurrou, antes de se afastar um pouco, somente para beijá-la logo depois. Sakura arregalou os olhos, antes de fechá-los, e correspondeu o beijo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, não queria nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Porém, pensou. E parou o beijo logo em seguida, empurrando Sasuke e indo para o outro lado do cômodo. "Posso considerar isso como um sim ao meu pedido de casamento?"

"Não, claro que não. Não é mesmo, Sakura?" Karin falou, na entrada da cozinha. Sakura olhou para ela, assustada. "Você estava demorando com as cervejas". Deu de ombros. "O Sai estava conversando conosco, perguntou por você. Por que não vai lá cumprimentá-lo? Pode deixar que eu pego as cervejas."

"Karin, eu..." Sakura balbuciou, mas Karin só fez um sinal para que ela fosse. Confusa, ela saiu da cozinha. Sasuke somente observava tudo com um leve sorriso de canto.

Karin andou calmamente até a geladeira e segurou a maçaneta da porta. "Com licença." Falou, com a voz visivelmente trêmula, apertando a maçaneta. Sasuke andou um pouco para o lado e a ruiva abriu a geladeira, pegando duas cervejas, e fechando-a logo depois.

"Sakura já tinha pego essas duas". Ele disse, apontando para o balcão. "Mas acho que já esquentaram". Deu de ombros.

"Desista". Karin falou, encarando-o. "Desista disso. Você já arruinou minha vida uma vez, não vou deixar que faça novamente, usando a mesma pessoa. Desista. Aproveite sua volta, reveja os amigos, pegue qualquer prostituta que quiser, mas desista dela. Ela é _minha_ submissa. Não sua". E saiu da cozinha deixando um Uchiha bem sério para trás.

-x-

"Ah, finalmente em casa". Karin falou, espreguiçando-se, enquanto entrava no seu apartamento, sendo seguida por uma confusa Sakura. "Por mais que eu não queira admitir, foi bom rever toda essa gente. Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes, não acha?" comentou, tirando as sandálias e sentando no sofá, o rosto sério escondido pelos cabelos.

"Acho". A Haruno murmurou, fechando a porta, tirando suas sandálias também. Sentou-se ao lado de Karin. "Karin... eu..." começou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Desde que a ruiva dissera para que ela voltasse para a festa, não comentaram nada do que aconteceu. Mas Sakura não pôde deixar de perceber a expressão séria de Karin. Estendeu sua mão para tocar na mão da outra, mas a mesma levantou-se abruptamente.

"Vou dormir. Isso tudo acabou me cansando". Disse, começando a andar em direção ao quarto, evitando olhar para Sakura, que levantou-se em seguida. "Boa-noite, Sakura". Murmurou, continuando a andar. Sakura correu até ela e segurou seu braço, a parando. "O... O que foi?" ainda sem se virar. Sakura puxou-a levemente, fazendo-a encará-la.

Só para se arrepender em seguida ao ver a expressão séria e nitidamente magoada de Karin. Sakura não agüentou manter o olhar e olhou para os próprios pés. "Eu... eu não..." começou, mas parou logo depois. Aproximou-se da ruiva, segurando o rosto da mesma com a mão livre. Roçou, de leve, seus lábios nos dela, mas Karin não mexeu um músculo sequer. Então Sakura se afastou, soltando-a e olhando para baixo.

"Seus lábios estão com o gosto dele". Murmurou, simplesmente, antes de entrar no quarto.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Capítulo teeenso! Mas espero que tenham gostado. Eu realmente gosto de escrever nessa fic... Perdoem-me se o Sasuke está meio OOC. Sério. Estou tentando a personalidade dele com a história. Espero que eu esteja conseguindo. Bem, no próximo capítulo eu posso garantir que será bem... quente XD. Agradeço à minha querida Hiei-and-Shino por betar. Amo você, chuchu!

Bem, é isso. **Reviews?**


End file.
